Favian
Description "Archeology loving Green of Wrath." Night time at an excavation site looked ominous. Old broken dishes and old broken bones were laying around the ground and then suddenly three shadowy figures infiltrated the excavation site. The one leading the other two was the leader of the reconstruction party and the other two were supposed to have moved into the newly built area. The two of them looked nervous and constantly looked around. "Are you sure we can just enter like this?" "Are you backing out? We said we would clean this place out today." "I-I know but..." "It's been half a year since our construction was halted due to someone discovering something from the ground. Not only that, they've dug up only a few places and just left it there, unable for us to finish our construction. When is it going to end?" "He's right. We can't just sit idly by. Who knows how long we'll end up waiting?" People who lost their future homes because of discovering an artifact were fed up with waiting. The snuck in here to "fix" what had prevented them from acquiring their new homes. The three of them glanced at each other and picked up a shovel and a pickaxe. "Tsk, why were bones buried under our future home?" As they were digging away at the excavation site, the pickaxe got caught by something in the ground and became stuck. As they dug around it, they saw it was indeed stuck inside something. A bone? He thought and picked it up before throwing it on the ground. 『Grab』 Then a hand caught the bone mid-air and all three of them turned around from the sound. They panicked and held up their tools and yelled. "W-Who are you?" "This bone... it's precious like Arman..." The man took a close look at the bone before safely stashing it in his coat pocket. He then glared at them with anger. "The ruins beckon! The artifacts beckon! They cry to punish those who do not recognize their worth! Hear me, evildoers! I am the warrior of rage! Guilty Green!!" A green aura started to spiral out of his body and created a tornado. A strange green shadow that looked like horns and a tail became visible and the three infiltrators screamed in horror. Green grin at them and muttered. "I'm just a demon practicing Archeology as a hobby." Acquisition *'Wizard's Labyrinth': Hero's Room Clear Reward. *'Annihilation': Annihilation S Hero Select Ticket. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Prana Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly via Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Platinum Chest. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections as a Boss Favian can be fought as a boss in Act 16.6: The Ruins Beckon! and uses his designated skills as a unit. Trivia *Favian's design is inspired by the character Sekke Bronzazza from the popular Japanese series, Black Clover. *In Favian's background, he mentioned Arman who in real life was an artist whose works incorporate objects as the painting itself. **However, it is likely a parody or reference rather than Arman being in the Grand Chase universe itself. *Unlike other Asmodians, Favian has noticeably human-shaped ears. Gallery Kakaofabien.png|Expression system of Favian. IconHero-Fabian-4.png|'Archeology Researcher' icon. IconHero-Fabian-5.png|'Special Ops' icon. IconHero-Fabian-6.png|'Green of Wrath' icon. Quotes *''"How dare you step on my Antoinette!"'' *''"You are interested in archaeology? You seem like a good person."'' *''"Marianne... You were a good artifact."'' *''"W-wait... That's... an ancient demonic..."'' *''"Green of Wrath... is angry!!!"'' *''"No! Pirlo is shattered!"'' *''"Hey, I'm Green of Wrath Favian, just call me Green."'' *''"Let me introduce you to Françoise, it's her first day."'' *''"It's not an artifact...? Just a rock? No, that can't be..."'' *''"Ancient artifacts are the best!"'' *''"A brave archeologist that fight any danger for ancient artifacts, Green of Wrath!"'' *''"No! No!! Alexander is not just an ordinary rock!"'' *''"Where there is an artifact, there will be demonic screams! Demon Force Guilty Seven!"'' *''"Can I study that artifact? Please!"'' *''"Adventure to the unknown and the mark of bravery. You there! Would you like to join the Archeology Research Club?"'' *''"Just a worthless rock?! Apologize to Napoleon!"'' *''"Oscar is a fake? No! Stop lying!"'' *''"A rare artifact in a place like this... I will name you Juliette!"'' *''"A-Archeology Research Club is not suspicious!"'' *''"This is Green of Wrath. Yellow of Sloth, please respond!"'' *''"Why isn't the transformer an OOPArt?"'' Annotations Wrath of Green is the recurring term used in the actual game. However, the majority of Guilty Seven members were named by Color + Sin. For consistency, 'Green of Wrath' is preferred by this Wiki. References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank S Category:Ranger Type Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Guilty Seven